Dinner At The Mills
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Jody hosts a family dinner and welcomes in Stiles and Derek, Sam and Dean. Jody, Alex, Sam, and Dean know that Derek and Stiles are a couple, but Claire does not. Jody and the boys try to break it to her gently since Stiles is oblivious to anyone like-liking him except that Derek is a jealous, possessive boyfriend. #Sterek #SuperWolf


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/15926075.

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: M/M Fandom: Teen Wolf (TV), Supernatural Relationship: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jody Mills & Sheriff Stilinski, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Alex Jones & Jody Mills & Claire Novak Character: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Jody Mills, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Claire Novak, Alex Jones (Supernatural), Patience Turner, Sheriff Stilinski, Donna Hanscum Additional Tags: Crushes, Superwolf, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Sheriffs Noah & Jody & Donna are awesome, Sheriffs Noah & Jody & Donna are kinda besties, Hunters & Hunting, Werewolves, First Meetings, Family, Family Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Bonding, Dinner Series: Part 8 of SuperWolf Stats: Published: 2018-09-08 Words: 2386 Dinner at the Mills

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

Summary

Claire is rescued by Stiles who heads back to Sioux Falls with her. Jody and Noah are apparently friends, and Stiles is friends with the Winchesters, so it seems like a fun gathering of the clans. And Claire is totally not crushing on Stiles or anything. Nope.

Or

Jody hosts a family dinner and welcomes in Stiles and Derek, Sam and Dean. Jody, Alex, Sam, and Dean know that Derek and Stiles are a couple, but Claire does not. Jody and the boys try to break it to her gently since Stiles is oblivious to anyone like-liking him except that Derek is a jealous, possessive boyfriend. Claire is embarrassed, Alex is amused, and Jody may or may not be in a group chat keeping Donna and Noah up to date.

* * *

"I didn't need saving," Claire muttered.

"Of course not," Stiles replied with a smirk.

"I mean it! I _didn't_!" She insisted.

"Riiiiight." Stiles said as he made another turn. This one would lead them down the main road to Sioux Falls. "But your car's another story."

She humphed and crossed her arms, looking out the window instead of Stiles. She had wanted to use the car to weaken the monster but that not worked out. The monster didn't take any damage while her car, though crappy to begin with was still _her_ baby, took all the damage. She'll have to get someone to tow it to town and find someone who could fix it.

"So...just making your way through Sioux Falls?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I was already in town. Helping a friend of my dad's. But another friend wanted my help, not too far away." Stiles told her.

"Wow, back to back to back hunt? You're tough for a skinny guy." She said eyeing him in her best attempt to mock him. But the truth was she could see the muscles under the shirt. He was fit and proved his strength during the hunt. The guy was hot, okay?

Stiles smirked a bit. "No. Well not exactly, My friend needed help with a monster but more of the human type." At the questioning look, Stiles dug into his inner pocket and flashed her his FBI badge.

She scoffed, "Not that original."

"I know hunters pass themselves off as FBI but I actually am. Or was. I'm on a bit of a leave."

"Seriously? You're _real_ FBI? How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, I knew weirdness since a teenager. College didn't seem right for me. My best friend's dad was FBI and he put in a good word for me. From personal experience, having a badge and some real resources actually help."

"That's...kinda cool actually," Claire admitted.

"Sometimes it's a plus, others...not so much."

They drove quietly for a while after that, the only noise being the local rock station playing on the radio. As they drove deeper into Sioux Falls, Claire began to recognize the direction they were heading. "Wait...your dad's friend. Who is it?"

"Hm? Oh right. Jody Mills. She's the sheriff so we can stop by there and she can help you get your car back, and even have the fee waived. She'll understand. She knows about it."

"I _know_. She's...well, she's sort of my foster mom."

"Small world. But then again, it's not too much of a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hunters aren't as much in population as one thinks. Eventually, we're bound to bump into one another, one case or another. But this makes the drive easier."

"Actually...can you drop me off somewhere else?" Claire asked. She needed...help. For seeing Jody again after being away for too long. And also for some...girl stuff.

"What? Where?"

"At the hospital."

"I thought you said you weren't hurt," Stiles said, trying to find any wound he might have missed.

"I'm not. But Alex works there. I want to see her first." Claire answered, doing her best to sound normal.

"Oh. Okay, yeah, I can do that." Stiles said and then followed her direction to the hospital.

* * *

Claire waved Stiles away and then went inside. Like always, she cased the place out and saw that Alex was talking to a really handsome guy. So it seems like they were both having some luck in that department. She got closer and heard the last bit of their conversation.

"It's the most romantic place here. There aren't many in Sioux Falls, so it's not much to brag about _but_..."

The handsome guy smiled brightly. "It's perfect."

"Remember. 8 o'clock," Alex told him and then he was out.

"Please tell me you're better at stealth in the wild," Alex said without looking up from her monitor.

Claire rolled her eyes a bit but walked up to the desk. "Busy?"

"No more than usual. But at least I go home for dinner every once in a while." Alex said, giving Claire a pointed look.

"I'm a hunter." Claire hated that she needed to justify herself at every visit. But it was the norm. "I go where I'm needed."

Alex didn't look too happy but didn't press it. "So long as you eventually come back for a dinner or two."

"When are you off?"

"Half an hour. Why?"

"My car got damaged. I need a ride home."

"What? How? Are you okay? How did you get here?"

"I was dropped off," Claire said casually.

Alex gave her another pointed look. "Hitchhiking is dangerous. But I gotta finish my rounds. I'll lecture you later. Go watch TV in the waiting room."

"Are you going to tell Jody?"

"I'm trying not to stress her out. You're here. You're in one piece. Just promise me no more and we'll keep it between us. Deal?"

"Deal!" Claire was quick to agree. Deals like this with Alex didn't come easy.

* * *

Stiles made a few stops on his way home. He had stayed with Jody a few days while he helped her with her case and knew she was low on some stuff. He hated feeling like like a burden. When he arrived though, he practically ran inside when he saw the Impala outside.

"Hey, there kiddo. How are ya?" Dean asked as he opened the door for Stiles. Stiles placed the bags he had down and hugged Dean.

"I saw the Impala outside but I could hardly believe it. What are you guys doing here?"

Derek picked up some of the bags Stiles brought in, the younger man picking up the rest, and led the way to the kitchen. "Jody called Sam for some lore and mentioned working with a Stilinski. Once we realized it was you, we came this way to help. But it seems like we weren't needed. Good job by the way."

Stiles smiled happily. Dean and Sam had become sort of like older brothers in their time of getting to know each other on cases.

"Well, you're not hurt. So I agree." Derek said, making himself known.

Stiles' eyes widened before he ran to his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I got back to Beacon and your dad said an old friend called for some help on a case but he hurt his ankle a few days before. That you came instead." Derek explained.

"Naturally he followed, but same as us realized you can handle your business. Hey Stiles." Sam said as he came to greet him too. Jody followed right behind him.

Stiles hugged each of them before returning to Derek's side. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I thought you'd still be in New York for another week."

"The apartment sold quicker than I thought, for a bit more than I initially thought too. By the time I got here, you were off helping your FBI friend. Was it the _other_ Derek?"

Both Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Stiles, but it was Dean that asked. "We talking other love interest or another grumpy werewolf?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Another FBI agent named Derek. We're friends. Just friends. He's straight and married and I'm Derek-Hale-sexual and taken. And it wasn't him."

"Like _that'll_ help Derek's jealousy," Sam said with a bit of a scoff.

"Alright, boys. That's enough. Stiles came to help, the Winchesters came to help too and to see Stiles. Derek came to help and make sure his boyfriend's alright. We all suck at it but we care about each other. Agreed? Get those perishables into the fridge."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean saluted, and they all helped unload all the bags and put everything in its proper place.

Once everything was sorted, Stiles wondered off to the stove and took a big whiff of what was cooking. Then he turned to Stiles, "Well at least you haven't been bored."

"You took a different cell. I couldn't reach you, even from here. I had to do something or I'll go mad. You know I hate when you go into dangerous situations without letting me know." Derek said with a bit of a pout. Something he only did when he was sure he and Stiles were alone.

Stiles leaned up to kiss him. "I'm sorry. It was a bit of an emergency and out of the blue. But you know I love your cooking and I'm sure Jody's thankful for the help."

"Hell, I'm thankful. Your pot roast is _amazing_! Hey, Stiles, you're making apple pie right?" Dean asked, shamelessly interrupting their moment.

The two playfully glowered at Dean. Sam, who had still been close by also but didn't want to be like Dean, slapped his brother lightly. "Dude."

"What? You literally arm wrestled me for the last piece at the bunker. Don't lie now, Sammy. They can cook and we need to take advantage. God knows how long we'll be having nothing but fast food after this." Dean huffed.

"It's not that bad if you order something other than a burger or whatever's fried." Sam deadpanned.

"Stiles, why don't you go freshen up? Dean can help Derek in the kitchen since he's so eager to eat his food. Sam, can you set the table while I make a few calls?" Jody asked.

Everyone nodded and went to do as told.

* * *

 **Donna:** _How are things?_

 **Noah:** _Is Stiles back?_

 **Donna:** _I heard the boys were heading up there. Are they there?_

 **Noah:** _Sam and Dean? Derek went up there once he knew Stiles wasn't here._

 **Donna:** _Oh boy! I bet he's all in a tizzy._

 **Noah:** _Would have bothered me before, but now I think I'm thankful for it._

 **Donna:** _He's a sweet lad._

 **Jody:** _Stiles is too. And he's safe. They're all safe and sound. Derek's making dinner, Stiles dessert, and Dean a mess._

 **Noah:** _Thank god. And I'll make sure Stiles and Derek clean up after themselves._

 **Donna:** _I don't think it's them that she's worried about._

Jody smirked into her phone. She could hear Dean and Derek talking, Sam adding his two cents here and there. The door opened and she heard Patience's voice. Looking at the clock she knew that Alex would be home soon. Her thoughts went to Claire immediately. The only one of her 'kids' that she had no idea how she was. It scared her like it would scare any parent in her situation.

 **Jody:** Noah, I'll try to send left-overs. No promises. Donna, you'll have to come around sometime when everyone comes back.

 **Noah:** Thanks, and we'll make a plan.

 **Donna:** We'll clear a weekend.

A knock on the door brought her attention and she was stilled with shock. "Claire?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Hey..."

* * *

"So you helped Jody on a hunt, went to do your _actual_ FBI job, came back and saved Claire from her hunt? Man, you're just trying to make the rest of us look bad." Dean commented.

Claire glared at him. "He _helped_ me. Not saved."

They continued on with dinner, everyone telling about their day. Claire wasn't too surprised to see the guy from earlier with Alex being here and assumed they were already a couple. She meanwhile kinda focused on Stiles. She wished Dean and Sam weren't here though. They were _so_ embarrassing! She couldn't speak two sentences before she humiliated herself in some say to Stiles.

Stiles and Derek helped Alex take the leftovers and package them up as best as they could. They planned to set some aside for Noah but also for Sam and Dean to take with them. Meanwhile, Jody, Sam, and Dean took to doing some dish duty while Patience and Alex went to do whatever it was they did normally around the house.

* * *

"So, is anyone gonna break it to Claire that Stiles is with Derek? Yanno... _before_ Derek goes all _grrr_ and protective over his territory." Sam whispered.

"First of all dude: Stiles isn't territory. Second of all: It's cute." Dean said with a smirk.

"Still. I know Stiles. He's oblivious to it. Derek isn't mean but sometimes when it comes to Stiles he can get..well, _grrr_." Jody admitted. Then she said, "I'll have a girls talk with her once we all head to bed."

"Man, there's a lot I envy about ya Jody. Talks like those ain't it." Dean told her.

Jody deadpanned, "Thanks..."

* * *

They were eating their pie next. Claire picking at her bits but also fighting Dean away when he tried to steal a piece. She cleared her throat and told Stiles. "You know there's this new place. Well, not new-new. But good enough. It's called 'Blue Moon'. Like after the beer."

"Yeah I think I saw it on the way here," Stiles commented.

"We're eating there tomorrow," Derek commented. When everyone looked at him he added. "We have reservations. Then we go home. Back to Beacon Hills."

"You mean...you and Stiles?" Claire asked since when Derek spoke, he motioned to Stiles. "You probably won't want to go there. It's really...couple-y."

"I would hope it is. That's what Alex promised anyway. A place good enough for Stiles to have a good date night. It's been awhile." Derek said pointedly.

While Claire's cheeked reddened even more, it went over Stiles's head as he smiled excitedly at Derek. Meanwhile, Claire got sympathetic looks from everyone else, minus Alex who just rolled her eyes a bit.

Alex leaned over to Claire and said, "It pays off to check in a bit more often. Derek and Stiles are a common thing since Jody and Noah had their hook up."

" _What_? Jody's dating?"

"Yeah, even _I_ didn't see that one coming." Patience added in their little huddle.

"They're not dating-dating. But they _hang_ out." Alex said with a smirk to a now blushing Jody.

Claire shrunk into her chair. "God I don't know what's worse. Finding out the cute guy I like as a boyfriend or that my foster mom has sheriff booty calls."

She had said that part out loud. Which of course caused the table to burst into new topics of conversation. All in all, it was a pretty interesting night.


End file.
